fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
KingOfKretaceous
KingOfKretaceous is a supernatural human who can change forms into a bull shark and vice versa, and is also abnormally skinny in both forms. Appearance In his human form, KingOfKretaceous looks like a pitch black stick figure. His face consists of two white eyes and a straight mouth with a tongue sticking out of it. In his bull shark form, Kreta appears to be a skinny bull shark with legs. He lacks any color whatsoever, and has a faint scar over his right eyebrow. Personality KingOfKretaceous is generally a nice guy, and likes to crack puns and eat pepperoni pizza when he can. If he motivates himself, he can work rather hard to reach a goal. However, he is normally quite lazy and apathetic, and has a rude and sarcastic side of him. He's also quite edgy, pessimistic and procrastinates about things often. Around people he doesn't know, he often gets anxious talking. History While his exact origins are unknown, KingOfKretaceous first appeared in Universe 1104. During his stay, he befriended some of the scrapped kaiju there. However, he eventually discovered how to create kaiju of his own, and afterwards universes. He said goodbye to the kaiju he befriended and moved to his own universe. However, during its creation it became unstable due to a massive clash going on and became nearly impossible to access. In case there was trouble in his new universe, he created Sharkosuchus to protect the planet for him. Some time in 2017, he began reviewing kaiju that lived across universes. At one point, he discovered a Universe 373 where one of his scrapped kaiju was living. Said kaiju had a healthy relationship with his female counterpart. Needless to say, he was traumatized. Abilities *Shapeshifting - Kreta is able to shapeshift between a bull shark and a human form. He can also use this to change sizes. *TaeKwonDo - Kreta knows how to attack opponents using TaeKwonDo. *Teleportation - Kreta can teleport anywhere he desires, including different universes. Any objects touching Kreta also teleport alongside him, although this excludes things like walls or roads. However, the longer the distance, the longer the cooldown until it can be used again. Teleporting also takes up a lot of energy, so Kreta must use it sparingly. Certain devices can also prevent teleportation. *Extreme Regeneration - Kreta can regrow lost limbs. However, if all of his body is destroyed, Kreta is unable to regenerate. Chopped off limbs used to grow into different Kretas, although this ability has been lost to time. *"Rage" - When angered, Kreta enters a state of anger where his eyes begin to glow for some time. He also temporarily gains access to two new abilities; **White Beam of Kill - Basically what it sounds like; a white beam that Kreta shoots from his mouth when angry. **Flight/Levitation - In his Bull Shark form, Kreta can flap his fins up and down rapidly, allowing him to take flight while enraged. In his human form, he simply levitates. Bull-Shark Exclusive Abilities Some powers Kreta has are exclusive to his Bull Shark form due to the biology of a shark compared to a human. *Bite - KingOfKretaceous has a powerful bite attack, however, this is only viable in his Bull Shark form. *Electroreception - Using Ampullae of Lorenzini, Kreta can detect moving organisms that are nearby through . He doesn't use this much, mostly due to not having much control over it. However, it is also more potent in water due to air not conducting electricity as well, and Kreta spends more time on land than water. *Electric Discharge - Also using his Ampullae of Lorenzini, Kreta can (somehow) build up electrical charges. When he builds up enough static electricity, it quickly discharges in a concentrated bolt that is aimed towards where Kreta faces. The bolt itself can stun enemies, allowing him to either flee or get multiple hits on the enemy. Category:Characters based on Users Category:KingOfKretaceous' Kaiju Reviews Category:Male Category:Universe 372